Forever My Valentine
by ambrosegal99
Summary: Finn Balor and his girlfriend celebrate Valentine's Day with a little angst.


Her arms were overflowing with grocery sacks as she struggled to maneuver the keys that opened the front door of their apartment. Since late summer, she had taken on the task of completing all their weekly grocery shopping.

And all their laundry...

And all the cleaning...

Her boyfriend, WWE superstar Finn Balor, was slowly recovering from reconstructive shoulder surgery. Finn had been cruelly thrown into a barricade by Seth Rollins at the end of their match at Summerslam in July which resulted in emergency surgery  
for Finn, and a broken heart and unbearable anxiety for her...

For him...

"Hey, babe..." she announced as she noisily entered the apartment, plastic bags shimmying against the door and her arms. She dropped the bags in the foyer.

"Babe?" She knew he was here. His car was in the parking lot.

She rounded the corner that led to the living room where she spotted Finn's bare feet that were attached to his lean, muscular legs...

Which were linked to those amazing abdominal muscles...

Which led to those massive, rock hard pectoral muscles...

That were currently sans shirt...

Her breathing slightly quickened at the magnificent sight. Poor sweetheart was sound asleep in their plush leather recliner. His latest rehab session had ended a few hours earlier. Finn had been working and training with reckless abandon  
lately in an effort to return to the ring hopefully early after his injury. He had been so restless at night because of some shoulder pain, so she slowly backed away deciding to let him continue his slumber.

Oh, how angelic and handsome he looked with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted; an almost inaudible breathing escaping from those ruby lips, she mused to herself as she began unloading the groceries from the noisy bags...

She was startled as two strong arms enveloped her waist...

"Anyting in there for me?" Finn's soft, Irish voice purred into her left ear as those same ruby lips gently planted a kiss onto her earlobe.

She tried to turn towards him to return the kiss, but his grip tightened...

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry I woke you!" She said with angst in her voice.

"S'ok, love." Finn replied. "I needed to get up, this sitting around is driving me crazy!"

He shook her lightly from side to side with those gorgeous, rippled arms, eliciting a giggle from her.

He released his grasp much to her chagrin, and began rifling through the bags.

"Well, well, well, what have we 'ere, love?" Finn asked in a playful voice as he extracted a pair of red heart shaped, lacy thong panties from a small bag. The thong featured a small red bow that would hit her exactly at the top of her ass.  
The beautifully stitched heart would only cover a mere sliver of her pussy.

Ohhhhhh, easy access for his wet and wandering tongue...he thought out loud.

"Hey, nosy! Give me those!" She cried in laughter, snatching the garment from him..

"Victoria's secret no less...ooooh, very, very naughty, dear." Finn chuckled in his child-like manner that she adored. "Hmmmmmmm... what else do we have in there, love?" He turned his back to her and all but tore open the dainty bag, leaving  
the red and pink colored tissue paper floating to the floor.

"Stop it, babe!" She shrieked. "You're ruining the surprise!"

His mouth gaped open at what he held up with his pointer fingers. His eyes bulged from their sockets as he turned his hard body back towards her with an impish grin.

"Finn! Come on now! Give that to me!" She stomped her right foot like a spoiled little girl.

He was holding a panty-matching red lace adorned brazier that he knew would only cover half of her ample breasts. The sales tag read "Agent Provacateur" in black script lettering.

"Ah ha, baby girl!" Finn huffed. "Am I invited to this little dress up party?" He asked with a little boy snicker. "Or would these gems be for that other boyfriend of yours?" He asked holding the brazier to his crotch.

"You arse! Your invitation was just canceled!" She exclaimed in a faux Irish accent. "And on second thought, maybe I will wear these for...". She touched the corner of her mouth with her long red painted fingernail.

"Who?" Finn threw his hands on his hips with a pout.

"Now that you mention it, looooove...". She continued in that fake Irish accent. "I'm thinking AJ would be more than pleased to watch me put on, and then take off, my slutty ensemble. For his eyes onnnnly, sweeeeeeet!" She cooed, licking  
her lips and rubbing the lace panty up through her skirt into her slightly wet folds.

She watched Finns nose flare and an angry blue vein pop up from his forehead as he glared at her with darkened blue eyes.

He was smoking hot.

In more ways than one.

"Ahhhh, dah-ling, I just can't help myself when that sweet, southern-boy accent fills my eardrums. Oooooh, maybe he's a virgin and this dirty little whore can treat him to a night of fuckin' and lovin' he will never, ever forget! All in this  
little, scandalous outfit! Ohhhhhh, Daaaaady!" She cackled loudly, enough to make Finn's blood boil over into a demon-like, hellish temperature.

Her eyes diverted downward from his angry gaze that painfully pierced the annals of her soul.

Had she gone too far?

However, when she looked up to find him again, she only saw the ceramic backsplash above their kitchen sink!

After a slight moment of sheer panic, she gazed down to find Finn kneeling before her. She gasped.

"How about celebrating this Valentine's Day as the new Mrs. Fergal Devitt? No other man, especially AJ Styles, will ever have the lifetime pleasure of feasting his eyes upon you in this...". He croaked out, extending his hand towards her with  
the red, lacy bra entangled between his fingers.

"Will you be my forever Valentine, my love?" Finn implored, as he watched her mouth gape open in utter disbelief and a tad bit of laughter.

When he saw her left eye nodding up and down through her fingers making the heart symbol, he knew that red bra and panty set would be ripped from her body more than once this night.

As he would take her virginity on their forever valentine journey... 


End file.
